


Blue Dimond

by quuuuul



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, Alice in Borderland AU, Alternate Universe - Kakegurui, Cocky He Tian, Eventual Smut, Kakegurui AU, M/M, Scared Mo, Slow Burn, Smut, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quuuuul/pseuds/quuuuul
Summary: Sweat trickled down his flushed cheeks. Not from seduction, but from embarrassment. There was a whole crowd watching him lose against the newbie She Li. He was doing everything and anything not to lose to She Li but it wasn't working. At every move She Li had something up his sleeve to block Mo’s attacks. Even though he couldn't say how, he knew for sure that bastard was cheating.She Li smirked in victory while showing his cards. Mo couldn’t believe it, he lost to She Li.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Blue Dimond

**Author's Note:**

> GAHHH sorry for dropping my last work. I honestly had lost my internet and motivation. So here is my original idea for a 19 days, Alice in Borderland/ Kakegurui AU type thing. Anyways enjoy :)

Blue diamond. The name of living hell and heaven. It was a luxurious hotel where you could do anything. Get money, have sex, party, drink, kill (in secret of course) , even rape. 

But with one condition. You have to gamble. 

Blue Diamond was a secret hotel where each person would come, but never get out. The rules were simple. You have to gamble and win to get visas. Visas are basically days you can go off without gambling. If your visas finish without you gambling to get more visas, they would kill you.

If you win, you live. If you lose you either have to be a slave or give the money that you betted on to the winner. 

Of course, no living person would go there on purpose so it was advertised as a luxury hotel that's super pricey. Basically, rich bastards would go there and never go out. That was the trick to attract people. 

Of course you are wondering, how did the broken scumbag of Mo went to this hell hole. Well he basically won the lottery and since he was working so hard he wanted to help himself, so he went to the so called best hotel in China. Turns out it was a trick and he would have to gamble to survive.  
He hated it at first, but realized soon after that as long as he won, he would have the luxury he was promised before coming.

The hotel had everything, drugs, drinks, bitches. Just for one condition. Winnig.

However soon enough Mo realized what happened there and the true meaning of the Hotel. He became a slave to the motherfucker She Li and suddenly, as he was blind and drowning in the deep ocean of his own self-possession before, he saw how filthy the place actually was.

And for two years straight, he lived in straight hell. Fortunately for him, a handsome, rich, overlay talented cocky guy came to his rescue. 

2 years ago…………………………………

Sweat trickled down his flushed cheeks. Not from seduction, but from embarrassment. There was a whole crowd watching him lose against the newbie She Li. He was doing everything and anything not to lose to She Li but it wasn't working. At every move She Li had something up his sleeve to block Mo’s attacks. Even though he couldn't say how, he knew for sure that bastard was cheating. 

She Li smirked in victory while showing his cards. Mo couldn’t believe it, he lost to She Li. 

‘This can’t be happening’ he taught as his eyes bulged out of his skull, looking at his opponents cards then his. His veins from his tired eyes could be seen from a mile away. They were like little blue worms popping out from his pale skin. He was so frustrated and exhausted, if he hadn’t lost, he would probably have fallen asleep.

Just a few hours ago his ego and confidence flew through the roof. He was sure he was going to win.

‘Easy money’ he taught as he and She Li betted on 10 million yuan. He never had that kind of money. Not even with the lottery ticket money.  
Here, there were only rich fuckers who betted on ridiculous amounts of money. Mo wasn’t rich, he just had been with a dumb lottery ticket and ended up here.  
If he beated them he would get the money and go higher up to win against others. If he couldn’t, he would have either had to pay or be a slave for the person who won. Mo had never lost. 

And if you lose you and don't have money you become a slave and if you become a slave, your whole life would belong to the person who won. Nobody would respect you and talk to you. Well, only if your “owner” let you. You can also get selled. For example, if you are a slave and a person wants you to be their slave, they would pay the owner a certain amount of money and you’ll be their slave. It’s basically human trafficking. 

‘Damn, this place is fucked up’ Mo remembered saying as the owner of the building explained the rules. 

However, you can be freed in 3 ways. 1, you could do a re-match and win but you wouldn’t get money, just freedom, 2, someone else can free you by playing with your owner, which was not very common and 3, if another person wins and your owner doesn’t have the money, you be the others persons slave which was not very good way to get freedom.

So now Mo had lost. And that was the day his humanity was gone.

Present Day…………………………..

“Look, it's them!” A girl screamed in happiness. He had heard that 3 new people had come to the hotel. Of course that was it, he didn’t understand why people were so cheerful when new people came. He knew it was rare since the advertising was so pricey but it was just another person that would be locked up in the hell hole. And If they were not good enough, they would burn. 

Do people think they would be their savior? He was not allowed to talk to anyone as “master She Li'' ordered him. That didn’t stop him from hearing the rumors. It spread through the crowds of people in the hotel like wildfire.

“GAHHHH” or “AGHHH” was coming from every girl in the hotel. He looked at She Li. He was obviously smirking. As the person who is the “boss” of the hotel since he had won against everyone in this building, he probably wanted to boost his impressively high ego by beating some rookies. 

‘Cocky bastard’ Mo thought. “I will meet the newbies, wait here for me Mo boy”. He of course had to obey or he'll die. Slaves had no right to speak back to their masters or disobeyed them at all cost. Or they would get punished. 

The only bad thing about being a master was that, if their slave lost they would have to pay, and if they can’t they would lose their slave. Mo nodded as She Li went out. He grabbed his book and started reading on the velvet colored sofa. Reading was the only thing that made Mo calm. 

Whenever he got nervous he just took out a book and started reading about the lives of characters that he wishes he had. He would get high on books as he read about the characters lives and forget about the time.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He Tian, Jian Yi and Zhang were dazzled and frustrated. After getting explained the rules of the hotel, they realized how disgusting this place was. “I wish you never brought us here shitty Tian” said Jian Yi as he wined. “At least, you're packed. If we lose we can just count on you” said Zhang. “Fuck you guys” groaned He Tian.

Zhang had dirty blond/ light brown hair with an undercut. He had a resting chill face that was quite handsome. He was built pretty well, with a muscular but lean body. He honestly just followed and made sure Jian Yi was okay.

Jian Yi was crazy and would do stupid shit. He had platinum long blond hair that was usually thrown in a messy ponytail or bun. Jian Yi was cute, had defined cheekbones and light eyebrows. He was on the skinny side but still pretty muscular. 

He Tian on the other hand was completely different from both of them. Silky smooth black hair with bangs that covered his mysterious and deep onyx eyes. He was super tall, probably taller than everyone in the hotel, and had super sharp features. He was handsome and had a broad muscular build.

Everyone in the room was staring at them. All the girls' gaze was on He Tian and they guys were staring with jealousy. He Tian felt his confidence move up a higher level. Just as he was going to get a drink from the bar. A male with a grey hair mullet came towards him. He had deep golden eyes and a cocky look. He Tian coked an eyebrow to see what he would say.

“Well, well, who do we have here? A new rookie. I would die to see our handsome face on the verge of breaking down when you lose. I would love to have you as my little pet. Why won't you bark for me babe?” She Li asked with a smirk.

“In your dreams” He Tian said while cocking a grin. “Mhmm I love your attitude, see you at night baby” She Li then proceeded to retrieve back to his territory. “We’ll see, said He Tian as girls started flooding near him. Trying to flirt. Tian loved the attention and smirked his lady killer smile at all of them. ‘ Maybe this isn’t going to be that bad’ he thought.


End file.
